


一次过时的偏题考证

by Feb6not7



Category: Wuhan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feb6not7/pseuds/Feb6not7
Summary: 前天「人物」三月刊改稿发货，我将原封面发在@渥丹 老师的评论区作为补充，收到了博主的叹和一些赞。部分网友转发，说删去三篇报道是抹杀女医生功劳，我隐隐觉得重点不对，但一时不知从何驳起。今天看到财新封面，非常惊讶，于是回头细读。个人结论：「人物」删改，是出于时间线上的不可抗力，而非性别因素。这是我以人物稿件刊发前后的时间线叙述作对比摘录，对改稿原因与重点做出的推测。摘录期间我发现刊出版的稿件对女性医护的叙述温和坦诚，并无避讳，因此我决定暂不讨论前者，等待读完「财新」的友邻一起探讨性别视角，而将时间线的修改在此呈现。





	一次过时的偏题考证

前天「人物」三月刊改稿发货，我将原封面发在@渥丹 老师的评论区作为补充，收到了博主的叹和一些赞。部分网友转发，说删去三篇报道是抹杀女医生功劳，我隐隐觉得重点不对，但一时不知从何驳起。今天看到财新封面，非常惊讶，于是回头细读。

个人结论：「人物」删改，是出于时间线上的不可抗力，而非性别因素。

这是我以人物稿件刊发前后的时间线叙述作对比摘录，对改稿原因与重点做出的推测。  
摘录期间我发现刊出版的稿件对女性医护的叙述温和坦诚，并无避讳，因此我决定暂不讨论前者，等待读完「财新」的友邻一起探讨性别视角，而将时间线的修改在此呈现。

「人物」的五篇群像报道选题各有侧重，原封面顺序由上至下分别是：  
1/北京援鄂呼吸专家童副院长  
2/红会关护士长  
3/中心急诊科艾主任  
4/中南医学影像科张副主任  
5/中南ICU彭主任  
目前可以读到的四篇是刊出版的1/5/和未过审的2/3/。  
杂志发稿顺序，是公众号发布2/——次日发布3/，网媒秒删——2/被删——近一个月后实体刊大改发货。  
网媒刊发时，叙述脉络明显是按照时间顺序：2/3/内文分别明确写到：这是第一篇/第二篇报道。  
而读到最终刊物稿，我最明显的感觉，就是叙述时间点的「后移与模糊」。  
以下是目前可见的四篇稿件中，提到时间点的摘录，*是我的注释：  
========未刊发稿件========  
关护士长（有插叙，我按时间顺序列出）：

12月30日夜里……1月13日……1月17号……1月18号……1月中旬……1月20号……1月21日……1月23日前后……1月底……2月17日……

艾大夫（有插叙，大致按时间顺序列出）：  
去年12月16日……22号……紧接着12月27日……12月30日那天中午……当天下午4点刚过……当天晚上……10点20……1月1日晚上11点46分……第二天早上8点多一点……当天晚上……  
从1月1号开始……1月3号下午……1月8号下午……1月9号……1月11号早上……1月16号……1月17号……1月23日晚上……1月21号……1月30号……2月17号……2月21号

张大夫：  
（未刊发，但我认为会有下面这个时间点：  
2月3日在朋友圈发布“强烈推荐CT影像作为目前新型冠状病毒感染的肺炎首选诊断方法”  
至于前溯后续的时间点，不再多作推测，有兴趣可搜索津云新闻3月22日的访谈）

========已刊发稿件========  
童副院长（有插叙，我按时间顺序列出；有较大篇幅叙述SARS等过往经历，暂略去）：  
9:00AM 查房……1月18日……12:00AM 走廊里的临时会议……2月26日……13:00PM 专家组会议……现在全国有10%的重症医护人员调到了湖北*……诊疗方案已经更新到了第七版**……22:00PM 回家……住了一个多月酒店……蕲春老家也有超过200例病例了***……虽然病毒依然在进攻，但今天也有好消息传来……“今天头发剪了，我就觉得特别开心”****……到3月5日，童朝辉已经在武汉47天了……

*卫健委2月17日数据  
**卫健委3月4日通知  
***黄冈疫情速报，2月8号刚过200（后来减缓，停在265）  
****检索能力有限，暂不推测剪发时间……

彭主任（有叙述SARS等过往经历，暂略去）：  
开篇三段：「寻常冬天，武汉大学中南医院的ICU也很忙……这个冬天，病毒袭城，ICU更忙了……1月6日开始，他带领科室的医护人员交出了一张不错的答卷……截至2月中旬，中南医院ICU的死亡率是很低的」  
1月6日……那两周……那段只能答“有可能”的时光……“在汇报未得到答复的时候”……1月20日之前那两周……1月20日往后那三周……那段时间……那段时间……ICU这50天……1月29日……这50天……2月7日……2月23日清晨6时30分……回望这50天……彭志勇有些记不清了，可能是从2月25日开始，也可能是3月1日开始，中南医院ICU终于“安静下来了”……

另外值得一提的是成刊的叙事时间结构：封面「武汉医生P42」——P42标题配底图：双版医院内防护服医护特写——P45-55：3月17日至24日的援鄂医护撤离的摄影配文，题为《送别》——P56-63：童副院长访谈稿——P64-71：彭主任访谈稿

我读到了史诗级的倒叙、插叙、夹叙不议，读到薛定谔的「今天」和封印的「50天」。我相信这不是「人物」的本意，我真诚地为它感到惋惜。


End file.
